Singing Like a Little Bird
by Elfenbla
Summary: How Emma experiences her stay at the island and her background.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Lost".**

**AN: Second attempt to write a fan fiction. I'm out of inspiration for the first one, though it hasn't more than four chapters. Well… I hope I can write more for that one, but in the mean time, I'm going to try to write this Lost fan fiction. I'm from Belgium, so if my English sounds weird, I blame the fact I don't have to use the language every day. **

**Hope you have fun reading this and please review.**

**

* * *

**

Pain. That's all I can feel right now. I hear noises. I think. Someone screams. Someone is yelling a name. I slowly open my eyes and see a blue sky. I shield my eyes from the sun by holding my hands over them. What happened? I remember turbulence.

I raise myself slowly and look around. I saw the plane I was in. Or at least, what's left of it. The tail and the cockpit are missing. I see a blond girl screaming. Some people are covered by parts of the plane. Someone's gets sucked into an engine. I gasp. Someone comes to me and looks worried.

"Are you okay?" A man wearing a suit. He misses his tie. His hair is short and he has a scratch on his cheek. He repeats his question.

"Pain." I manage to say. But it was too soft. He repeats his question again. I look down and see that my hands are covered in blood. What happened?

"Pain." I manage to say again. Luckily, this time it was loud enough.

Someone cries for help. Contractions, I think I hear. The man looks over his shoulder towards the screams. Then he turns back to me. "Can you go to the ocean and wash your wounds."

I nod. Then he runs of. I look around again. There's the ocean. Slowly I start walking. My feet hurt too. What happened?

A woman comes up to me this time. She introduces herself as Faith. I think I look confused, because she asks me the same question as the man did.

I stare at her for a moment. Then I turn my face to the ocean again and start walking. Almost there. Faith follows me.

Go away! I want to scream. I can't. Can someone tell me what happened? I hear more screams.

Finally I reach the ocean. The salty water makes me feel the wounds on my feet even more. By the way, shoes… Where are you?

I look around again. Am I hoping to see my shoes? When I see Faith I turn my face down and try to wash my wounds.

The blood is gone now. My hands, arms, legs and feet are all scratched. How did that happen?

I turn around to go back to the sand, when I feel a terrible pain in my belly. I hear myself scream. I feel the cold water. Then everything turned black.

* * *

When I wake up, I see the man that came up to me before. Someone laid me down on a towel. 

I see the man moving his lips. I blink. What did he say?

He repeated the words. "How do you feel?"

I look around. I see the man isn't the only one looking at me.

I make a weird sound. I guess I found my voice back. The man repeated his question.

"Weird. Pain." For me these words are clear as crystal. But the man doesn't understand them. His eyes are asking me to tell more.

I open my mouth, but don't know what to say.

The man takes a deep breath. "What's your name?" A different question.

I know the answer on that one. "Emma."

"Okay. My name is Jack and I'm a doctor. What do you do?"

"I go to school." I look at him like he's crazy.

"Okay. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. My family is waiting for me in LA. My birthday party." I want to rise, but Jack keeps me on the towel with one of his hands.

"Rest."

He leaves. I try to look around. I see a woman who is pregnant. She must have been the one that screamed about contractions or something like that. I see some people collecting suit cases. When I see mine, I can't resist. I rise very quickly and run to my suit case. It wasn't till then I felt the terrible pain again. Immediately I sat down and pressed my hands against my belly.

The pain went away and I started to relax again. At least no blackness this time. I opened my suit case and smiled when I saw all my stuff. I searched in my suit case for shoes. Forgot to pack them? Damn. I sighed. Then I saw a book. It isn't mine. What is it doing in my suit case?

I took it and looked at it. Nothing on the cover. What is this? I opened the book and spotted the title on the first page: Pregnancies. What? I was shocked. This must be my mothers! She never trusted me. Nor the rest of my family. That's why she stays in Australia, while I go to them.

I throw the book back in my suit case and lay down in the sand. Softly I start singing one of my favorite songs.

While I'm singing I start thinking about what could've happened.

What do I remember? I remember sitting in the plane. Turbulence. Oxygen masks. Tail broke off?


End file.
